Kado untuk Shrine-chan
by UchikazeRei
Summary: [SasuNaru] Sasuke dan Naruto kedatangan anak balita tak diundang! Apa? Siapa namanya? Selin? Oh, Shrine! Balita itu sedang berulangtahun, dan dua pemuda tampan kita mendapat tantangan untuk mencari tahu hadiah apa yang Shrine mau, atau kalau tidak Shrine akan meledak! Hah? Serius tuh?―Special fict for Shrine-chan 4th Birthday! Yuk, Kizuna-tachi, main bareng Shrine-chan di sini! :D


Minggu pagi, waktu yang tepat bukan untuk bersantai setelah seminggu sibuk melakukan aktivitas? Inilah yang terjadi di antara dua pemuda tampan favorit kita sekarang.

Seorang pemuda raven yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku―dengan sebuah kacamata yang menemaninya―dan seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang berbaring di sofa lainnya.

Hm, ini bisa dibilang bersantai bukan, ya? Karena yang satu terlihat serius, yang satu terlihat bermalas-malasan.

"_Teme_."

"Hn."

"Kau bosan, tidak?"

"Hn."

"Kau ingin keluar?"

"Hn."

"Tapi, kita mau kemana dan melakukan apa?"

"Hn."

"Akh, _Teme_!"

"Apa, _Dobe_? Aku mendengarkanmu dan sudah meresponmu."

"Bukan respon seperti itu yang kumau!"

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke kembali melirik buku yang dipegangnya, sementara Naruto hanya mendengus.

Hei, ini hari minggu, tapi kenapa Sasuke masih betah berkutat dengan sebuah buku yang notabene membutuhkan tenaga otak untuk mencerna setiap bacaannya?

Naruto merangkak mendekati pemuda raven itu.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

Lagi-lagi pemuda pirang itu mendengus, pagi-pagi sudah dibuat _badmood_.

"Apa yang kau baca?" Naruto mencuri-curi pandang ke dalam lembaran buku itu.

Hukum, politik, ekonomi.

Akh, melihat tiga kata itu saja Naruto sudah muak. Gila, hari santai begini malah membaca sesuatu yang berat? Apa materi mata kuliah mereka di kampus belum bisa memuaskan otak jenius pemuda raven ini? Sungguh, Naruto tidak mengerti dengan Sasuke.

"Sudah cukup membacanya, _Teme_." Ia merebut paksa buku yang dipegang pemuda raven itu.

"Akh, kembalikan."

Naruto hanya menatap sebal pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan kekerasan, _Dobe_."

"Memangnya kau bisa melakukan kekerasan padaku?"

Sasuke menghela napas, "Baiklah, apa maumu?"

"Kita sudah jarang punya waktu bersama di kampus, dan di saat waktu luang begini kau malah berkutat dengan sebuah buku?" Naruto melempar buku itu ke meja di hadapan mereka.

Pemuda raven itu tersenyum, "Kau merindukanku, _Dobe_?"

Ditanya seperti itu Naruto hanya terdiam, ia melirik ke arah lain. Pertanyaan bodoh.

"Kau sungguh bodoh menanyakan hal seperti itu, _Teme_."

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar jawabanmu."

Pemuda pirang itu menghela napas, "Kacamata ini mengganggu." Ia melepaskan kacamata baca itu.

"Ya, aku merindukanmu, _Teme_." dan sebuah sentuhan lembut menyapa bibir pemuda raven itu.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Shrine-chan © Kizuna**

**SasuNaru - T - Humor / Romance**

******Dedicated to "Sasuke & Naruto Shrine 4th Anniversary"**

******AU - Shounen-ai - ada OC - Typos - Bahasa campur; formal-non-formal, etc.**

**A/N: Di sini saya gak gambarin perawakan Shrine-chan ya, cuma gender aja. Jadi andalkan imajinasi kalian, oke? Maaf, soalnya saya bingung mau gambarin perawakannya gimana. D:**

* * *

"Siapkan sarapan, _Dobe_."

"Ini jadwalmu, _Teme_."

Sasuke terdiam, kemudian kembali mengambil buku 'horor' yang menganggur di atas meja.

"Argh! Iya, iya, aku yang menyiapkan sarapan!" Naruto segera menepis buku 'horor' tersebut dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Akh, menyebalkan! Kesepakatannya kan setiap pemuda pirang itu menginap mereka akan bergantian menyiapkan sarapan, dan minggu ini adalah jadwal pemuda raven itu, tapi kenapa malah... Ah, sudahlah.

BUK!

Langkah Naruto terhenti mendengar debaman keras itu, ia menoleh pada Sasuke. Mereka bertatapan, lalu pemuda raven itu mengendikkan bahu.

Suara tersebut berasal dari luar pintu, dengan cepat pemuda pirang itu segera berlari kecil menuju pintu rumah ini.

Dilihatnya di luar sana sebuah keranjang makanan berukuran agak besar―bentuknya seperti yang biasa dibawa piknik. Ia menatap heran keranjang itu, tak lama penutup keranjang tersebut bergerak-gerak.

"Eh?"

"Pwah!" Keluarlah kepala dari sana, mata besar-imut anak yang diketahui bergender laki-laki itu menatap Naruto polos, ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

Pemuda pirang itu terkejut―cengok, ia terdiam. Bisa-bisanya ada sebuah keranjang berisi anak balita di depan pintu rumahmu?!

Kedua tangan anak balita itu menggapai-gapai ke arah Naruto.

"E-Eh? Apa?" Pemuda pirang itu jadi salah tingkah saking bingungnya. Hei, lagipula dia memang belum berpengalaman mempunyai anak.

Anak balita tersebut tentu tidak menjawab, tangannya terus menggapai-gapai ke arah Naruto―dengan gerak telapak tangannya yang terbuka-terkepal-terbuka-terkepal.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa 'bayi' lucu di bawahnya ini meminta untuk digendong, tapi tetap saja, bagi Naruto ini _awkward_.

Mata safirnya menatap sekitar, barangkali ada orangtua yang kehilangan anaknya, tapi sepertinya tidak, sekitar rumah ini terlihat sepi.

"Err, baiklah." Dengan canggung ia menggendong balita tersebut dan membawa keranjangnya masuk.

Sasuke yang melihatnya terdiam, menatapnya datar.

"Kau menculik anak orang, _Dobe_?"

"Tidak."

"Seseorang menitipkan anaknya padamu?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu kapan kau melahirkannya?"

"BUKAN!" Naik pitam juga lama-lama Naruto menghadapi Sasuke. Belum sempat menjelaskan apa-apa sudah disangka aneh-aneh.

"Aku menemukan keranjang dan di dalamnya ada anak ini."

Sasuke melirik keranjang yang dibawa oleh Naruto, lalu melirik anak balita yang ada di gendongan pemuda pirang itu.

Anak balita itu tersenyum lucu dan menggapai-gapai juga ke arah Sasuke.

"Papa," ujarnya polos dengan suara khas balita.

"Eh?" Semua membatu.

Krik-krik, krik-krik.

"Papa. Papa. Papa," ujar balita itu lagi, senyum polosnya masih setia menemani.

"...Ahaha, sepertinya dia suka padamu, Sasuke." Naruto tertawa garing.

Masih dengan wajah datar, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto.

Jujur, pemuda pirang itu heran melihat wajah datar pasangannya, apa pemuda raven di hadapannya ini tidak kaget dengan semua yang baru saja terjadi?

Bocah balita itu mulai memberontak di dalam gendongan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu mengerti dan segera menurunkannya.

Bocah itu berlari kecil menuju Sasuke, dan dengan cepat memeluk kaki jenjang pemuda raven itu.

"Papa." Senyum lebar masih ia tunjukkan, kali ini kedua tangannya terangkat―meminta digendong juga.

Sasuke terdiam, mata _onyx_-nya menatap datar bocah lucu di bawahnya.

Merasa diabaikan―apalagi tatapan sang 'papa' mengerikan baginya―bibir itu mencibir, dan matanya mulai menggenangkan air mata.

Pemuda raven itu menghela napas, "Jangan menangis." Ia pun segera menggendong anak itu.

Anak itu kembali tertawa riang di dalam gendongan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan," intrupsi Naruto, ia melewati dua orang di hadapannya.

"_Tou-chan_!"

Langkahnya kembali terhenti, pemuda pirang itu menoleh ke belakang, "Eh...? Kau memanggilku apa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

"_Tou-chan_! _Tou-chan_! _Tou-chan_! Papa-_touchan_!" ujarnya riang nan polos.

"Papa-_touchan_...?"

Bocah itu mengangguk cepat.

"Papa-Cacu dan Nalu-_touchan_."

_Onyx_ dan _sapphire_ itu melebar, darimana anak ini tahu nama mereka?

Sasuke melepaskan gendongannya, namun menahan satu tangan anak itu sehingga dia tergantung.

_Onyx_ Sasuke memperhatikan anak di hadapannya dari atas ke bawah, menurutnya ada yang aneh dengan anak ini.

Naruto yang melihatnya pun langsung berlari menuju Sasuke dan merebut anak itu, "Kau terlalu kasar dengan anak kecil, _Teme_!" Ia mengelus-elus punggung anak tersebut.

"Kau tahu, _Dobe_? Aku merasa anak ini adalah robot yang di_setting_ untuk datang ke sini dan membuat kita repot. Lagipula darimana dia tahu nama kita?"

Benar juga... Eh, tapi masa' robot, sih?

Naruto meluruskan kedua tangannya dan mulai ikut-ikut Sasuke menatap anak balita itu dari atas ke bawah.

"Hiks..." Terdengar isakan.

"E-Eh, kau kenapa? Maaf, maaf. Kau takut digendong seperti itu, ya?" ujar Naruto sedikit merasa bersalah. Ia kembali mengelus-elus punggung bocah yang digendongnya.

Sebenarnya bukan karena alasan di atas, bocah lucu itu menangis karena ia merasa 'Kok papa-_touchan_ nya begini, sih?' Memperlakukannya seperti boneka.

Merasa anak itu sudah mulai tenang, Naruto mendudukkannya di sofa.

"Nah, jadi siapa namamu, anak manis?" tanyanya ramah.

"Selin."

"Selin? Ah, nama yang bagus."

Bocah itu menggeleng cepat, "Selin! Selin! Selin!"

"Iya, iya, Selin." Naruto tersenyum.

Bocah itu menggeleng lagi, "Seeellliiinnn." Ia ngotot dengan jawabannya, Naruto salah menyebut namanya―padahal jelas pemuda pirang itu sudah menyebutnya sama persis.

Naruto yang heran akhirnya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

"Shrine," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Nama bocah itu Shrine."

Balita itu mengangguk-angguk semangat.

"Oh, begitu. Jadi namamu Shrine, ya? Maaf aku salah menyebut namamu, hehe."

"Aku biaca dipanggil Selin-_chan_ oleh kakak-kakakku."

'Kakak-kakak? Ah, berarti dia punya kakak lebih dari satu? Lalu kemana mereka semua?'

"Ehm, siapa nama kakak-kakakmu itu? Dan dimana mereka sekarang?"

Balita itu menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu dimana meleka dan meleka belnama Kijuna."

"Kijuna?"

Balita itu menggeleng lagi.

"Ah, oke, oke. Sebentar, biar kutebak." Naruto tahu pasti dia salah menyebut nama lagi saat ini, ia segera berpikir kata apa yang bisa menyerempet 'Kijuna'.

"Kizuna," ujar Sasuke lagi.

Naruto kembali menatap balita itu dan disambut oleh sebuah anggukan.

Oh, kau mengerti bahasa 'bayi' ya, Sasuke.

"Baiklah, apa semua kakak-kakakmu itu bernama Kizuna?"

Balita itu mengangguk lagi.

Ok, kali ini Naruto benar-benar menganggap anak lucu di hadapannya ini unik. Apa benar dalam satu keluarga ada yang bernama sama?

"Kau tahu semua darimana, _Teme_?" Pemuda pirang itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah kertas kecil yang sudah terapit di antara dua jarinya―yang ia dapat dari dalam keranjang. Ah, mungkin di sana ada sedikit informasi tentang anak ini―Naruto mengerti itu.

"_Dobe_."

"Hm?"

"Bagi yang menemukan anak ini, tolong berikan hadiah yang dia mau karena dia sedang berulangtahun yang keempat. Temukan hadiah itu sebelum tanggal hari ini habis atau anak itu akan meledak."

"Ah, jadi kau sedang berulangtahun, ya. HAH, MELEDAK?!" Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu mengangguk.

Naruto mulai menatap was-was pada bocah di hadapannya. Ia berdiri dan perlahan mundur ke belakang.

Bocah yang kita ketahui bernama Shrine itu mulai bingung dengan sikap _touchan_-nya yang tiba-tiba menjauh dan menatap aneh seperti itu.

Ia menatap papa-_touchan_ nya bergantian.

Yang satu berwajah datar, yang satu menatap dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

Bibir itu mulai mencibir lagi, air matanya sudah menggenang.

"Eh? Shrine-_chan_..."

"Hiks... HUWEEEEEEE!"

Uh, suara tangisannya lumayan menusuk gendang telinga juga.

"S-Shrine-_chan_."

Sasuke yang memang tidak suka keributan mulai kesal, "SHRINE!"

JDUAK!

Akh, Sasuke dan Naruto terkena lemparan sebuah remot.

.

.

.

.

Yak, dan beberapa saat kemudian berakhirlah kedua pemuda tampan ini dengan plester berbentuk silang di masing-masing kening mereka―Ah, lupakan ini.

"Siapa pengirim kertas itu, _Teme_?"

"Tertulis Kizuna."

'Oh, jadi apa si Kizuna itu melepaskan tanggung jawabnya?' batin Naruto.

Hayo, ditanyain tuh para Kizuna, lol.

"Baiklah, kita akan mencari hadiah yang dia mau setelah sarapan." Naruto pun kembali berjalan menuju dapur.

Sementara Sasuke dan si balita menunggunya di ruang tengah.

Hening...

Anak itu menggembungkan pipinya, pasalnya dia tidak suka keheningan. Dia pun menghampiri sang papa.

Kepalanya tiba-tiba muncul di antara wajah Sasuke dan buku itu―yah, tidak sampai menghalangi pandangan si raven, hanya sebatas mulut.

Desh!

Ia menepis keras buku yang dipegang sang papa. Buru-buru ia turun dan mengambil buku tersebut.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Ayolah, Shrine." Pemuda raven itu berdiri dari duduknya. Yah, ini adalah kode agar anak itu tidak berbuat onar di pagi hari.

Wajah anak itu terus saja cemberut. Lalu ia berlari menjauhi papanya.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas, sepertinya ia harus main kejar-kejaran sebentar.

Brak. Kamar satu. Tidak ada.

Brak. Kamar dua. Tidak ada.

Brak. Kamar tiga. Itu dia.

"Buku." Pemuda raven itu menyodorkan tangannya tanda ia siap menerima.

Balita di hadapannya masih saja menatapnya sebal, ia malah menyembunyikan buku tersebut di belakang tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan kekerasan." Sasuke mulai mendekati anak itu, dan... Hap! Tangannya berusaha menangkap, namun sayangnya gagal.

Oke, coba lagi. Hap! Gagal.

Lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Gagal. Gagal. Gagal.

Hoh, anak ini boleh juga ya dalam menghindari setiap tangkapannya. Ya mau gimana? Papa-_touchan_ nya ninja gitu lho―uhuk.

Dan akhirnya...

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa kabur lagi." Sasuke sedikit menyeringai dan perlahan tangan putihnya mulai mengarah pada buku yang dipegang si balita.

BUK!

"Akh!"

Bruk!

Anak itu segera kabur melalui kolong Sasuke dan mengambil lagi buku yang baru saja ia lempar ke perut papanya itu.

"Akh, sial." Pemuda raven itu memegangi perutnya. Baiklah, sepertinya kali ini ia harus sedikit serius.

Mata _onyx_-nya memperhatikan sekeliling untuk mencari sang target. Tak lama kemudian sekelebat bayangan terlihat oleh ekor matanya.

Itu dia... Segera ia berlari mengejar 'bayangan' itu.

"Kembalikan buku itu, bocah!"

Duk! Duk! Duk!

Tak ayal, bunyi berisik akibat beradunya kaki dengan lantai pun terdengar.

"SHRINE!"

.

.

.

.

"HUWEEEEEEE!"

Naruto yang sedang tenang-tenang memasak di dapur terkejut mendengar suara tangis itu, ia menghela napas, 'Apa lagi sekarang?'

Ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat Shrine yang sedang menangis seng-senggukkan di pintu dapur.

"Ada apa, Shrine-_chan_?"

Tangisannya belum berhenti, tangannya menunjuk ke samping―entah ke arah mana, "Papa mati."

"Hah?!"

.

.

.

.

"Oh, Sasuke, apa yang terjadi?" Pemuda pirang merasa lega begitu melihat Sasuke hanya tertimpa kardus-kardus di gudang.

Naruto berusaha menarik tangan Sasuke agar tubuh pemuda raven itu bisa keluar, namun ternyata nihil, susah.

Pemuda pirang itu kembali menghela napas, ia duduk di depan Sasuke, "Baiklah, kenapa kau bisa sampai seperti ini?"

Sasuke terdiam, ia malah memeluk pinggang Naruto dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut pemuda pirang itu, "Aku harap anak yang lahir darimu nanti tidak seperti anak itu."

Duk.

Jitakan pelan menghampiri kepala Sasuke.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu." Jelas laki-laki tidak bisa hamil.

"_Tou-chan_!" Sebuah pelukan menghampiri leher Naruto―yang tidak lain adalah dari Shrine.

"Ada apa, hm?"

"Maca papa baca buku ini, buku ini kan jeyek."

Oh, ya, setidaknya mereka sependapat bahwa buku yang dibaca Sasuke memuakkan.

"Ahaha, mungkin papa sedang bosan makanya dia membaca buku itu. Kembalikan, ya."

Mendengar _touchan_-nya membela sang papa, Shrine pun menatap polos pada Sasuke.

"Huh!"

Duk!

"Akh!" Kening Sasuke terkena lemparan buku itu. Depan-belakang kena... Sabar, ya. Sementara Shrine langsung berlari meninggalkan gudang.

"Nah, Sasuke, bagaimana caranya aku bisa menolongmu?"

Pemuda raven itu mendengus, "Aku tahu otakmu tidak sebodoh itu untuk menemukan solusi."

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian dua pemuda tampan itu kembali ke ruang tengah.

Krak.

Dan sebuah suara retakan menyapa indera pendengaran mereka, dilihatnya kacamata baca Sasuke sudah hancur di bawah kaki Shrine.

Naruto terdiam, sedikit cengok karena ia tidak menyangka bocah itu berani melakukan ini. Sementara di sebelahnya, raut wajah Sasuke sudah terlihat menahan kesal. Pemuda raven itu memijat pelipisnya.

"...Ahaha, Sasuke, lebih baik kau duduk saja di sini, sebentar lagi sarapannya siap." Naruto yang hanya bisa tertawa garing akhirnya menuntun Sasuke untuk duduk di sofa.

Lalu ia segera menggendong Shrine dan bergegas menuju dapur.

.

.

.

.

"Shrine-_chan_, kau tidak boleh nakal," ujar Naruto begitu mereka sampai di dapur.

Bocah itu hanya diam dan menatap polos pada Naruto, "Apa _tou-chan_ tidak bocan melihat papa membaca buku itu telus?"

"Yah, mungkin itu adalah cara papa untuk mengisi waktu luang. Lainkali jangan berbuat ulah lagi, ya." Pemuda pirang itu mendudukkan Shrine di kursi meja makan yang ada di sana, "Kau di sini saja bersama _tou-chan_."

_Well_, kalau ditanya sebenarnya Naruto agak _awkward_ juga menyebut dirinya '_tou-chan_' dan si _Teme_ itu 'papa', tapi bagaimana ya, demi anak ini, hhh.

Pemuda pirang itu kembali melanjutkan acara masaknya.

"_Tou-chan_, kenapa kau bisa cuka dengan papa?"

"Suka?" Ia menoleh pada bocah di belakangnya, dan direspon oleh sebuah anggukan.

"Hm... Kenapa, ya? Entahlah, aku suka semua yang ada di papamu."

Naruto menuangkan sup buatannya di sebuah wadah kecil, lalu mencicipinya.

"Kalau begitu kapan aku punya adik?"

Bursss!

Kuah sup itu tersembur.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Naruto tersedak, ia menoleh lagi pada balita di belakangnya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu, Shrine-_chan_?"

"Umm, kakak-kakak Kijuna punya aku cebagai adik, lalu adikku ciapa?"

"Ah, kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja pada kakak-kakakmu itu? Mungkin kau punya adik." Naruto tersenyum sambil menata meja makan, "Ayo kita panggil papa untuk sarapan."

* * *

Mari kita _skip time_ saja acara makan-makan itu. Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh. Terlihat dua pemuda tampan pemeran utama di sini sudah berpakaian rapi. Pasalnya mereka akan mulai mencari hadiah apa yang diinginkan oleh Shrine.

"Nah, kita akan memulai darimana?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke kembali membaca lembar kertas kecil yang tadi ditemukannya di dalam keranjang.

"Temukan petunjuk untuk _clue_ pertama di dalam keranjang," gumamnya.

Mereka bertatapan sejenak, kemudian Naruto berjalan menuju keranjang tersebut dan melihat isinya.

Ah, ya, ternyata masih ada satu kertas lagi di pojok kiri atas keranjang itu. Kenapa Sasuke tidak mengambilnya sekalian tadi? Tidak lihat kali, ya.

Di dalam kertas yang ditemukan Naruto terlihat gambar huruf [T] ditemani sebuah garis [―] di atasnya.

"Huruf T? Apa maksudnya?" gumam pemuda pirang itu.

"Menurutmu?"

"Apa mungkin _clue_ pertama ada di sebuah benda yang berawalan huruf T?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya.

"Baiklah, apa saja benda berawalan huruf T?"

"Tas, televisi, telepon, topi, tirai, tempat tidur. Lalu―"

"Cukup." Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke, ternyata cukup banyak juga benda berawalan huruf T, "Err, ya, lanjut."

"Tempat pensil, dan tempat sampah."

Pemuda pirang itu mulai memeriksa satu persatu benda yang tadi disebutkan. Dimulai dari isi tas, belakang televisi, bawah telepon, topi miliknya, tirai, kolong tempat tidur, tempat pensil miliknya dan Sasuke, tempat sampah, dan semua... Nihil.

"Tidak ada..." ujar Naruto lesu.

"_Dobe_."

"Hm?"

"Tali, tang, taplak meja―"

"Argh! Bantu aku, _Teme_! Jangan hanya bicara!"

Sasuke berdiri dan mendekat pada Naruto, "Aku otakmu dan kau kaki-tanganku."

_The heck_?! Apa, tuh? Kalau kayak gitu Naruto doang dong yang kerja? Sasuke mau enaknya aja! Rasanya Naruto jadi ingin memukul wajah Sasuke, tapi dia terlalu sayang sama pemuda raven itu. Gimana, dong? Hihi―lupakan ini.

"Tidak bisa begitu, _Teme_!"

"Kau sudah memeriksa semua benda yang tadi kusebutkan pertama?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu membantumu lagi, karena tidak mungkin _clue_ itu ada di dalam tali, tang dan taplak meja."

Ctak!

"Akh!" Sebuah sentilan menyapa kening Naruto.

Iya juga, sih. Tiga benda itu kan tidak punya bagian dalam, tapi tidak usah disentil juga, dong!

"Huh!" Pemuda pirang itu kembali berpikir, otaknya terus berputar sampai akhirnya―"Ah!"―Ia menemukan sebuah kemungkinan, "Mungkinkah ini merupakan simbol pertigaan jalan?"

"Mungkin."

Ah, baiklah kalau begitu, sepertinya mereka harus keluar rumah sekarang.

"Ehm, Shrine-_chan_, kami ingin keluar dulu, kau tunggu di sini, ya. Jangan berbuat ulah." Naruto tersenyum dan dibalas anggukan oleh anak balita itu.

Saatnya turun ke lapangan, yey! _Mission sutaaaato_!

Mereka mulai memeriksa setiap pertigaan jalan yang ada di sekitar rumah. Namun, hasilnya pun tetap sama―nihil.

Naruto menghela napas, "Dimana sebenarnya _clue_ pertama itu?" Kemudian mata safirnya tak sengaja melihat sebuah taksi yang sedang melintas, "_Teme_, mungkinkah ada di dalam taksi?"

"Kau gila, _Dobe_."

"Err, yah, habis..." Secara taksi juga berawalan huruf T, "Eh!" Pemuda pirang itu sedikit terkejut begitu melihat simbol yang ada di kertas juga ada di sebuah benda merah yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka.

Sebuah benda berdiri yang berbentuk persegi. Kotak surat!

Ah, benar juga! Kalau diingat-ingat simbol huruf [T] yang ditemani garis [―] di atasnya kan merupakan simbol kantor pos! Kantor pos berhubungan dengan surat-surat!

Yak, sepertinya _clue_ pertama sudah terpecahkan dan berhasil ditemukan.

Err, tapi bagaimana cara mengambil _clue_ itu? Tangan kita kan tidak akan muat kalau dimasukkan ke dalam kotak surat.

"Akh, aku yakin _clue_ pertama pasti ada di dalam sini!" ujar pemuda pirang itu sambil terus mencoba memasukkan tangannya, padahal ia sudah tahu kalau itu tidak akan berhasil.

Sementara Sasuke hanya terus terdiam melihat tingkah Naruto. Tak lama _onyx_-nya sedikit membulat begitu menyadari sesuatu.

"_Dobe_." Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan pemuda pirang itu.

"Eh, _Teme_! Mau kemana?!" Mau tak mau Naruto pun mengikuti Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu kembali ke rumahnya. Ia segera menghampiri kotak surat yang ada di sana.

Ah, ya, kalau ada kotak surat yang dekat, kenapa mesti yang jauh?

Sasuke membuka kotak surat miliknya, dan benar saja ternyata ada sebuah kertas kecil di sana. Diambilnya kertas yang terlipat itu dan dibacanya isi kertas tersebut.

[_Clue_ 1: Manis]

Di bawahnya terdapat petunjuk untuk mendapatkan _clue_ kedua; [V)V)l lzlVW37]

"Hah? Apa itu? Apakah semacam kode?" tanya Naruto bingung begitu melihat petunjuk untuk menemukan _clue_ kedua tersebut.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Lalu apa artinya?"

"Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak akan diam saja, _Dobe_."

"Err, yah... Kodenya berantakan sekali."

Tiba-tiba saja handphone Naruto bergetar tanda ada _e-mail_ masuk. Pemuda pirang itu membukanya.

_[From: Kiba]_

_[Yo, Naruto! Apa kau ada waktu? Bagaimana kalau kita bersantai di kantin kampus? Aku bosan di rumah]_

Kira-kira begitulah isinya. Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kampus? Ke kantinnya, maksudku. Kiba mengajakku ke sana. Apa kau mau ikut? Mungkin kita bisa sekalian menanyakan arti kode ini. Barangkali dia tahu."

Sasuke terdiam, tapi sepertinya dia setuju untuk ikut.

Ah, kalau kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa kampus mereka masih saja buka pada hari minggu, biar dijelaskan sedikit. Sasuke dan Naruto menuntut ilmu di salah satu akademi bernama _Konoha Gakuen_. Kualitas, kuantitas, dan fasilitas akademi ini tidak perlu diragukan lagi, di sini pun juga terdapat asrama bagi para mahasiswanya―yah, kalian tahu bukan bagaimana seluk-beluk sebuah akademi yang besar itu?

Bedanya akademi ini dengan akademi lainnya adalah di setiap hari libur akademi ini tetap dibuka, untuk berjaga-jaga apabila ada mahasiswa yang memiliki keperluan mendadak di kampus. _Staff-staff_ di sini pun juga dibedakan antara _staff_ aktif pada senin-jumat dan _staff_ aktif pada sabtu-minggu.

Dan kantin... Ohoho, tempat ini memang sebaiknya dibuka. Mengingat di akademi ini terdapat asrama, pastilah kantin sangat diperlukan untuk membantu memenuhi kebutuhan pangan para mahasiswa yang menetap di sini. Sekian.

* * *

"Yo, Kiba!"

"Lama sekali kau."

"Kau itu yang tidak sabaran." Naruto duduk bersebrangan dengan Kiba, begitu juga Sasuke.

"Yo, Sasuke. Seperti biasa, kau terlihat... Dingin," sapa pemuda penyuka anjing itu.

"Hn."

"Jadi? Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang kalau aku hanya bosan? Tidak ada yang penting."

"Ck, sungguh kau membuang waktu. Aku sedang ada hal penting yang harus dilakukan."

"Pfft..." Kiba menahan tawa, "Seorang Uzumaki Naruto punya hal penting yang harus dilakukan?"

"Sial kau! Aku tidak semalas itu!"

Pemuda bertato segitiga itu tertawa, "Baiklah, baiklah. Lebih baik kita pesan minum dulu." Ia mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda memanggil salah satu penjual di sana.

Setelah memesan minuman dan minuman itu datang, baru mereka kembali membuka suara.

"Jadi, apa hal penting yang harus kau lakukan itu?" lanjut pemuda bermarga Inuzuka itu.

"Ng... Begini, sebelum itu bisakah kau membantu memecahkan kode ini?" Naruto menyodorkan kertas kecil yang tadi ia dan Sasuke temukan.

Kiba memperhatikan kode yang tertulis di sana, "Apa ini?" Alisnya terangkat sebelah.

"Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak akan bertanya, Kiba."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Naruto. Memangnya apa hal penting itu?"

"Err, bagaimana ya, jadi begini singkatnya, tadi kami kedatangan anak balita entah darimana, dan ternyata dia sedang berulangtahun. Sekarang aku dan Sasuke harus memecahkan kode ini untuk mencari tahu hadiah apa yang diinginkan oleh balita itu. Karena kalau tidak, dia akan... Meledak."

Hening...

"...AHAHAHAHAHAHA." Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apa? Meledak?

"Aku tidak bercanda, Kiba!" sungut Naruto.

"Tapi... Tapi... Naruto... Ahahahahaha." Tawa itu belum berhenti juga. Hei, lagipula ini sungguh di luar akal. Meledak? Yang benar saja.

Sasuke yang memang sudah _badmood_ mendengar tawa Kiba akhirnya menggenggam tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya berdiri.

"Terimakasih atas jamuannya, Kiba." Sasuke pun menarik tangan Naruto untuk meninggalkan kantin.

"E-Eh, tunggu." Apa katanya? Jamuan? Berarti semua ini Kiba yang bayar, dong? Akh!

* * *

Naruto terdiam sementara Sasuke masih terus menariknya. Safir itu melirik pada tangannya yang digenggam, kemudian seulas senyum terukir di bibir itu. Sudah lama tidak digenggam seperti ini. Pemuda pirang itu tertawa kecil.

"Hn?" Sasuke melirik ke belakang.

"Tidak, sudah lama tidak bergandengan seperti ini."

"Idiot."

"Cih, kau selalu saja menyebalkan."

.

.

.

.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk bersantai di taman akademi. Yup, di sini juga ada taman, terbayang bukan seberapa besar akademi ini?

Sasuke duduk di salah satu bangku, sementara Naruto tetap berdiri.

"Coba aku mau lihat kertas itu, _Teme_."

Pemuda raven itu menyodorkannya, namun pemuda pirang itu tidak langsung mengambilnya, ia memperhatikan kertas itu sejenak.

Perlahan mata safirnya melebar. Sasuke yang melihatnya sedikit heran, "Ada apa, _Dobe_?"

Naruto segera berpindah ke belakang Sasuke, "_Teme_, coba kau lihat kertas itu."

Pemuda raven itu pun memperhatikannya.

"Bukan, bukan. Maksudku dibalik."

Sasuke membalik kertas itu, dan tak lama kemudian sudut bibirnya tertarik, "Begitu, ya."

Angka [7] jika dibalik akan terlihat seperti huruf [L]. Angka [3] jika dibalik akan terlihat seperti huruf [E]. Huruf [W] jika dibalik akan menjadi huruf [M]. Huruf [V] jika dibalik akan menyerupai huruf [A]. Huruf [z] dan [l] jika disatukan dan dibalik akan terlihat seperti huruf [R]. Huruf [l] yang berdiri sendiri akan terlihat seperti huruf [i] besar.

Lalu simbol [ ) ] dan huruf [l] jika disatukan dan dibalik akan terlihat seperti huruf [K]. Huruf [V] yang dibalik sudah dijelaskan di atas, dan terakhir, simbol [ ) ] yang berdiri sendiri jika dibalik akan terlihat seperti huruf [C].

Kesimpulan akhir; [V)V)l lzlVW37] adalah [LEMARI KACA]―coba balik layar hp atau laptop kalian, perhatikan baik-baik, pasti kode itu akan terbaca seperti di atas.

"Lemari kaca... Dimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Mudah. Di sini hanya ada satu tempat yang memiliki lemari kaca." Seringai kecil itu masih betah di bibir Sasuke, "Sepertinya penantang kita tidak akan jauh-jauh menaruh _clue_nya, hanya di sekitar kita saja."

"Memangnya dimana?"

"Laboratorium."

.

.

.

.

Mereka memasuki ruang lab dan segera memeriksa isi lemari kaca di sana dengan teliti. Bagaimanapun kertas itu berukuran kecil, jadi mata mereka memang harus jeli.

Yah, sebenarnya Naruto tidak pernah―ehem, jarang―memasuki ruang lab ini, pantas saja dia tidak tahu adanya lemari kaca. Kalaupun masuk, ia tidak akan repot-repot untuk memperhatikan sekeliling, persetan dengan lemari kaca dan bahan-bahan kimia yang ada di dalamnya.

"Ketemu," ujar Sasuke kemudian. Ia membuka lipatan kertas itu.

[_Clue_ 2: Coklat]

Dan di bawahnya terdapat petunjuk menuju _clue_ ketiga; [manusia, keras, organ dalam]

Mereka berjalan keluar laboraturium.

"Manusia, keras, organ dalam," gumam Naruto, "Apalagi ini? Apa maksudnya adalah organ dalam manusia yang bertekstur keras?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu.

"Menurutmu apa organ dalam manusia yang bertekstur keras, _Teme_?"

"Tulang."

"Hm..." Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk-angguk, "Selain itu?"

"Apa aku perlu membedah tubuhmu agar mengetahui organ-organ apa saja yang bertekstur keras, _Dobe_?"

"E-Eh? Kau ini apa-apaan sih, _Teme_?" Naruto menggerutu. Kok jadi horor gini?

'Apa, ya? Memang kalau dipikir-pikir yang cocok dengan kriteria _clue_ itu hanya tulang, sih. Tulang, tulang, tulang, tulang manusia...' Otak pemuda pirang itu terus berputar.

"Ah!" Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah kesimpulan, "Tengkorak!"

"Hn?"

"Organ dalam yang bertekstur keras itu tulang 'kan? Tulang ada hubungannya dengan tengkorak. Lalu _prompt_ ketiga "manusia", tengkorak juga berwujud seperti manusia."

Ah, benar juga, tengkorak memang cukup serupa denga_n clue _yang tadi mereka temukan.

Hm, sepertinya _clue_ yang satu ini lebih mudah untuk dipecahkan, dan ruangan yang ada tengkoraknya adalah... Ruang laboratorium tadi!

Mereka pun segera kembali ke ruangan itu. Naruto segera menghampiri tengkorak yang ada di sana, ia mulai meraba-raba, siapa tahu kertasnya terselip, matanya pun juga tidak kalah jeli.

Namun...

"Tidak ada..." rengeknya kemudian, ia sudah lesu.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menghela napas, ternyata dugaan pemuda pirang ini salah. Lagipula memang tidak mungkin ada dua _clue_ yang diletakkan di satu tempat.

"Akh, padahal tadi aku sudah benar-benar yakin, karena memang anatomi yang sesuai dengan _prompt-prompt clue_ ketiga dan mirip manusia itu hanya tengkorak."

Mata Sasuke sedikit melebar.

Anatomi... Itu dia...

"Ikut aku, _Dobe_." Pemuda raven itu segera berlari kecil menuju ruangan yang ia rasa di situlah tempat _clue_ ketiga berada.

Oh, terkadang omongan si _Dobe_ itu juga menjadi pencerahan.

"Hei, tunggu aku,_ Teme_!"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan yang tadi hendak ditujunya.

"UKS?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Pemuda raven itu mendekati meja tempat 'dokter' UKS biasa menjaga, ia memperhatikan benda berdiri yang ada di dekat meja itu.

"Patung peraga anatomi manusia?" gumam pemuda pirang itu, "Ah!" Ia kembali menemukan sebuah kesimpulan.

Yup, ini dia jawabannya; [manusia, keras, organ dalam] adalah [patung peraga anatomi manusia]

Sesuai, bukan? Patung peraga anatomi itu keras, wujudnya juga seperti manusia, dan organ-organ dalam diekspos lengkap pada patung itu.

Naruto segera mengambil kertas putih yang terselip di antara anatomi hati dan kantung empedu pada patung peraga tersebut.

"Ayo, _Do_―"

"Fotokan aku dengannya, _Teme_."

Ucapan Sasuke terputus karena disela oleh Naruto. Pemuda raven itu menoleh ke belakang, ia menghela napas begitu melihat pasangannya sudah berpose merangkul patung anatomi tersebut. Padahal ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar agar tidak membuang waktu.

Mau tak mau Sasuke mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dan memotret kedua 'insan' di hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

"Apa isi kertas itu, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka berjalan di koridor.

"Umm..." Naruto membuka lipatan kertas itu.

[_Clue_ 3: Merah]

Ah, lagi-lagi di bawahnya masih ada petunjuk untuk menuju _clue_ berikutnya; [HA2iqSl3T eNUCl3e]

"KODE LAGI?! Akh, aku benci kode!" dumel pemuda pirang itu, 'Lupakan, lupakan. Lupakan kode ini sejenak,' batinnya.

"_Teme_, coba pinjam dua kertas yang ada padamu."

Pemuda raven itu pun menyerahkannya. Yak, sekarang mereka sudah memiliki tiga _clue_ untuk mengetahui hadiah apa yang diinginkan oleh Shrine; [Manis, Coklat, Merah]

"Hm... Manis, coklat, merah. Hadiah macam apa ya itu? Jelas makanan."

Sasuke tidak merespon.

"Apa ada coklat berwarna merah yang manis, _Teme_?"

Lho, coklat warna merah? Yang namanya coklat ya warnanya coklat! LOL.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak menebak-nebak dulu,_ Dobe_. Masih ada _clue_ selanjutnya. Jangan paksakan berpikir atau aku tidak tanggung kalau otakmu meledak."

Apaaa? Langkah Naruto terhenti, ia menatap sebal pada Sasuke yang terus berjalan.

Huh! Mentang-mentang pemuda pirang itu sudah _stress_ dengan kode, jadi diklaim bahwa otaknya akan meledak!

"Sial kau, _Teme_!"

.

.

.

.

Kali ini mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan. Yah, beristirahat sambil tetap berusaha memecahkan kode untuk _clue_ keempat, bagaimanapun mereka tidak boleh membuang waktu atau Shrine akan meledak, uhuk.

_Well_, sebenarnya kalau boleh dibilang, sedari tadi usaha mereka… Nihil. Sudah satu jam.

"Ergh!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya—frustasi dengan kode yang ada di hadapannya. Sekeras apapun ia berpikir, ia tetap saja tidak menemukan jawabannya. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

Pemuda pirang itu sudah membalik kertasnya—siapa tahu pemecahan kodenya sama dengan _clue_ kedua tadi, tapi ternyata ia salah, bukannya bisa dibaca, kode itu malah semakin terlihat berantakan.

"Argh!"

"Kau berisik, _Dobe_! Ini di perpustakaan!"

"Cih, biar saja, lagipula sedang sepi." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, "Sekarang apa? Bahkan kau dan otak jeniusmu itu tidak bisa memecahkan kodenya 'kan?"

Mereka terdiam, lalu menghela napas.

"Aku akan mencari buku tentang kode-kode, mungkin bisa membantu." Dengan sisa kekuatan otaknya, Naruto memutuskan untuk berusaha sekali lagi. Ya, hanya sekali lagi, "Kau carilah di internet, mungkin juga bisa membantu."

"Bukannya tadi kau sudah mencoba dengan internet?"

Ya, sebelumnya pemuda pirang itu juga sudah membuka internet melalui _handphone_-nya untuk membantu memecahkan kode tersebut, tapi sebagaimana kita tahu, hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Mungkin kalau kau yang membuka internet jawabannya akan ketemu."

Konyol… Tapi, walau begitu Sasuke tetap menuruti perintah Naruto, ia berjalan ke salah satu komputer yang ada di sana—Yup, perpustakaan ini juga dilengkapi dengan fasilitas beberapa bilik komputer.

Ia mulai mengetikkan kode tersebut pada kolom yang tersedia dan munculah hasil-hasilnya. Pemuda raven itu mulai men-_scroll_nya ke bawah.

Namun, baru saja lima belas menit ia membuka internet, ia sudah muak dan langsung menutup _tab_nya. Sungguh, hasil-hasil yang diperlihatkan _search engine_ itu sangat tidak nyambung dengan apa yang dicarinya, dan dia juga idiot kenapa menuruti perintah pemuda pirang itu yang jelas-jelas tidak akan membuahkan hasil.

"Argh!" Terdengar erangan Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

Hhh, setidaknya dirinya lebih mending, pemuda pirang itu sudah kembali mengerang saat memasuki menit ke sepuluh.

Sasuke menyandarkan belakang lehernya pada kepala bangku, menatap langit-langit. Tak sengaja mata _onyx_-nya menatap cermin yang 'tergantung' di atas sana, dari cermin itu ia dapat melihat tulisan 'Harap Tenang' yang tertempel di salah satu rak buku. Namun, tulisan 'Harap Tenang' itu menjadi tak jelas jika dibaca melalui cermin.

Mata _onyx_ itu menutup, namun segera terbuka lagi begitu menyadari sesuatu.

Tunggu, kalau tulisan yang jelas menjadi tidak jelas jika dibaca melalui cermin, apa tulisan yang tidak jelas akan menjadi jelas jika dibaca melalui cermin?

Pemuda raven itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan merampas kertas kode yang sedari tadi ada pada si Pirang.

"Akh, _Teme_! Aku sedang berusaha memecahkannya!"

Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya, ia segera berjalan menuju cermin terdekat. Dihadapkannya kertas itu pada cermin, tak lama sudut bibirnya tertarik.

Hm... Sepertinya kode yang satu ini sudah terpecahkan.

"Ada apa, _Teme_?" Naruto mendekat pada Sasuke.

"Coba kau perhatikan baik-baik, _Dobe_."

Pemuda pirang itu menurutinya, ia memperhatikan dengan seksama isi kertas itu.

"Ah! Kau jenius, _Teme_!"

Yak, _case solved_!

Di cermin itu terbaca sudah seluruh kata-katanya.

Huruf [e] jika menghadap cermin akan menyerupai [G] kecil. Angka [3] jika menghadap cermin akan terlihat seperti huruf [E]. Huruf [l] dan [C] jika digabungkan dan menghadap cermin akan membentuk huruf [D]. Huruf [N] jika menghadap cermin akan tetap seperti huruf [N].

Lalu, huruf [T] jika menghadap cermin juga akan tetap seperti huruf [T]. Angka [3] sudah dijelaskan di atas. Huruf [l] dan [S] jika digabungkan dan menghadap cermin akan terlihat seperti huruf [R]. Huruf [q] jika menghadap cermin akan menjadi huruf [p]. Huruf [i] yang berdiri sendiri akan tetap terlihat sebagai huruf [i].

Dan tiga karakter terakhir. Angka [2] jika menghadap cermin bisa diibaratkan seperti huruf [S]. Huruf [A] dan [H] jika menghadap cermin akan tetap terlihat seperti huruf [A] dan [H].

Oh, mereka selalu mendapat pencerahan di akhir, ya!

Kesimpulan; [HA2iqSl3T eNUCl3e] adalah [gEDUNg TERpiSAH]―coba buktikan sendiri lagi, tulis kode itu dan jangan ada yang dirubah, hadapkan ke cermin, apa yang terbaca oleh matamu?

"Gedung terpisah... Apa maksudnya?" gumam Naruto.

"Kita keluar, _Dobe_. Aku butuh suasana baru untuk berpikir."

Pemuda pirang itu pun mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah mendapat pencerahan setelah keluar dari perpustakaan, _Teme_?" Safir itu melirik pada orang di sebelahnya.

Sementara yang ditatap hanya terus menatap ke depan, "Gedung terpisah, itu artinya gedung yang terpisah dengan kampus kita."

"Hm." Naruto mengangguk.

"Mungkin ada di gedung-gedung itu." Jari Sasuke menunjuk ke depan, tepat ke arah gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang berdiri kokoh.

"Kau gila, _Teme_."

Yak, setelah tadi Naruto berucap gila karena menyimpulkan _clue_ pertama ada di dalam taksi, sekarang giliran Sasuke yang berucap gila.

Hei, taksi dan gedung itu sama-sama banyak! Masa' iya harus dicek satu-satu?

Naruto berjalan pelan sambil terus menatap keluar jendela, mata safir itu sedikit melebar begitu melihat sebuah gedung yang terpisah dari gedung kampusnya, letaknya dekat. Apalagi tadi Sasuke bilang kalau _clue-clue_nya tidak akan ditaruh jauh-jauh 'kan?

Pemuda pirang itu segera berlari, "Gedung olahraga, _Teme_!" Sekilas ia menepuk pundak pemuda raven itu.

"Oi, _Dobe_!" Mau tak mau Sasuke harus ikut berlari.

"Hei, kalian! Jangan berlari-lari di koridor!" Ups, ternyata ada dosen yang menjaga kampus.

"Uwah!"

Bunyi 'duk-duk-duk' pun terdengar. Begitu sampai di tangga Naruto segera meluncur ke bawah melalui pegangan tangga, sementara Sasuke menuruni empat anak tangga dan langsung meloncat ke samping.

"Ah, kau curang, _Teme_!" ujar pemuda pirang itu begitu melihat orang kesayangannya sudah sampai di bawah duluan.

Ia segera mengejar dan menarik baju pemuda raven itu.

"Jangan menarikku, _Dobe_!"

Suara tawa Naruto pun terdengar.

Daripada repot-repot meluncur, lebih baik langsung meloncat ke samping dan tinggal menuruni empat atau lima anak tangga saja. Ah, sudah lama tidak berbuat 'nakal' seperti ini. Walau sudah kuliah, tapi jiwa SMA mereka masih ada. :p

* * *

Mereka memasuki gedung olahraga, beruntunglah tidak dikunci. Tapi, bagaimana caranya mencari di tempat seluas ini?

"Dimana kita akan mencari? Tidak mungkin di lantai, tidak mungkin di ring basket, tidak mungkin juga di tempat duduk manajer atau pelatih," ujar pemuda pirang itu.

Ya, memang benar, di tempat-tempat yang disebutkan di atas tidak mungkin ada _clue_-nya, jelas-jelas tempat itu sangat terbuka. Yah, memang gedung olahraga itu tempat yang luas dan terbuka 'kan?

Satu-satunya tempat yang agak tertutup adalah tempat duduk penonton yang ada di atas. Setidaknya mungkin ada di bawah kolongnya. Err, tapi... Apa yakin mau memeriksa semua kolong tempat duduk penonton yang panjang itu?

Hhh, demi Shrine, demi anak―uhuk.

"Kau periksa sebelah kanan dan aku kiri, _Dobe_."

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Tidak ada..." Suara lesu Naruto kembali terdengar.

"Aku juga tidak menemukannya."

"Dimana lagi kita akan mencari?"

Kedua pemuda itu keluar dari gedung olahraga.

"Sepertinya masih ada satu tempat lagi."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang; gudang olahraga. Tempat segala perlengkapan dan peralatan olahraga tersimpan.

"Uh, banyak debu," keluh Naruto.

Sasuke tidak merespon dan langsung memeriksa satu persatu barang yang ada di sana.

Dari benda ini ke benda itu, dari benda itu ke benda ini.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Belum terlalu lama mecari, pemuda pirang itu sudah terbatuk-batuk.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya alergi dengan debu, _Dobe_." Sasuke menghampiri Naruto, lalu sedikit menarik lengan pemuda pirang itu, "Keluar."

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang keluar."

"Jangan bercanda, kita tidak bisa membuang waktu."

"Kau alergi."

"Aku ingin membantumu, bodoh."

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Badanku tidak selemah itu!" Pemuda pirang itu menarik paksa lengannya.

"Aku tidak bilang badanmu lemah, idiot."

Naruto tidak memperdulikannya, ia lanjut mencari. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar, namun seolah berkata 'Terserahlah,'

"Hatchi!"

Pemuda raven itu menghela napas, baru saja tiga detik berlalu, sudah ada lagi suara 'berisik' yang dikeluarkan oleh bibir Naruto.

Ia menghampiri pemuda pirang itu, lalu menutup mulut dan hidungnya.

"Mh?" Naruto melirik Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya.

"Cari. Aku akan menutup hidung dan mulutmu."

Naruto tersenyum, ia tahu maksud Sasuke adalah melindungi organ pernapasannya dari debu.

Hanya satu benda lagi yang belum mereka periksa―ranjang bola basket. Ya, tempat bola-bola basket disimpan.

Naruto mengubek-ngubek isi ranjang itu dengan tangannya, menyingkirkan satu persatu bola basket yang menghalangi jalurnya.

Sampai akhirnya safir itu menangkap sesuatu berwarna putih terselip di bawah sana.

Tangannya makin merogoh-rogoh ke bawah, dan dapat!

Ia tersenyum pada pemuda raven di sebelahnya sambil menunjukkan kertas itu.

Sasuke balas tersenyum kecil, lalu melepaskan bekapannya.

"Hatchi!"

"E-Eh, maaf, _Teme_."

Hhh, sepertinya hidung pemuda pirang itu benar-benar sensitif. Ayo cepat keluar, keluar.

.

.

.

.

"Buka kertas itu, _Dobe_."

"Bisa tidak kita istirahat sebentar dari teka-teki ini?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kita tidak boleh membuang waktu."

Pemuda pirang itu menghela napas, memang benar, sih. Ia pun membuka lipatan kertas itu.

[_Clue_ 4: Berawal dari _Butter Pretz_]

"Akh, apalagi itu _Butter Pretz_?" ujar Naruto yang sudah malas duluan, kata itu asing baginya.

"Lupakan itu. Masih ada _clue_ selanjutnya."

"Hah?" Mata safirnya melirik ke bagian bawah. Ah, benar masih ada!

Petunjuk menuju _clue_ kelima; [2310, Tempat favorit, Akasia]

"Arghhh, sebenarnya berapa _clue_ yang harus kita cari, _Teme_?" ujar pemuda pirang itu sedikit frustasi.

Ayolah, tenaga dan otaknya sudah lumayan terkuras untuk hari ini.

"Setidaknya kita istirahat dulu boleh 'kan?" lanjut Naruto.

Mereka pun keluar dari _Konoha Gakuen_ dan memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak di bangku yang tersedia di dekat jalan raya.

Ah, pemandangan yang cukup indah. Jalan yang besar dan luas dengan ditemani banyaknya orang yang berlalu-lalang. Apalagi udara sedang sejuk dan cuaca sedang cerah.

"2310, tempat favorit, akasia… Apa maksudnya adalah tempat favorit orang-orang, _Teme_?" tanya pemuda pirang itu.

"Mungkin."

Naruto pun berdiri dari duduknya. Kalau memang itu jawabannya, sepertinya dia harus bertanya pada orang-orang yang ada di sekitar sini.

"Maaf, nona, boleh aku bertanya?" Ia mencegat salah seorang wanita yang melintas di dekatnya.

"Ya, tentu. Ada apa?"

"Ehm, apa nona tahu tempat favorit di kota Konoha ini?"

"Tempat favorit? Maaf, aku tidak tahu."

"Ah, begitu, ya. Terimakasih, maaf mengganggu." Naruto pun membiarkan wanita itu untuk kembali berjalan.

"Ah, permisi, Tuan. Boleh aku bertanya?"

Orang kedua…

"Ya, silakan."

"Apa Tuan tahu tempat favorit orang-orang di sini?"

Pria dewasa itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tidak tahu."

"Ah, terimakasih kalau begitu." Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat.

"Maaf, sebentar."

Orang ketiga… Kali ini adalah seorang anak remaja yang mungkin lebih muda beberapa tahun dari Naruto.

"Ada apa, ya?"

"Begini, apa kau tahu tempat menyenangkan yang menjadi favorit di kota ini?"

"Emm, _game center_? Pantai? Tempat yang banyak perempuan?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum maklum mendengarnya, sepertinya dia salah menanyakan orang.

"Ah, bukan, bukan. Sepertinya kau tidak tahu, ya."

Remaja itu hanya mengendikkan bahu dan lanjut berjalan.

Bertanya lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Namun, yang didapat Naruto hanya sebuah gelengan.

Ia pun menghela napas dan kembali duduk, "_Teme_..."

"Percuma, _Dobe_. Sepertinya tempat itu tidak semua orang tahu."

"Lalu bagaimana?" Pemuda pirang itu kembali melihat kertas kecilnya, "Dan apa maksud empat digit angka ini? Apa mungkin suatu tempat yang menjadi favorit di jam 11 malam lewat 10?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya.

Apakah ada tempat yang mungkin meluncurkan _Hanabi_ saat hampir tengah malam begitu? Bahkan Naruto dan Sasuke belum pernah mendengarnya.

Kedua pemuda itu masih terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya safir Naruto melihat ke arah salah satu restoran yang ramai dengan pengunjung. Ah, tunggu, sepertinya itu bukan pengunjung biasa, melainkan tamu undangan, karena kalau dilihat lebih teliti lagi, di dalam restoran itu sedang ada pesta.

Pesta apa itu? Ulangtahun? Oh, banyak yang berulangtahun ya sekarang. Tentu saja.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto terus diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin ulangtahunmu dibuatkan pesta seperti itu,_ Dobe_."

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, _Teme_. Kau itu mungkin yang ingin dibuatkan pesta ulangtahun. Ulangtahun-mu kan sebentar lagi."

"Maret ke Juli butuh waktu, _Dobe_."

"Setidaknya ulangtahun-mu lebih dulu dariku." Mengingat umur mereka, Naruto jadi tersenyum jail, "20 tahun, hihihi." Ia melirik Sasuke.

Ya, tahun ini mereka akan menginjak usia 20 tahun.

Pemuda raven itu hanya membalasnya dengan lirikan datar.

"Kau harus mentraktirku, _Teme_." Senyum lebar menghiasi bibir Naruto. Oh, ternyata ada juga yang seperti ini di sini, haha.

"Kau akan memberiku apa, _Dobe_?"

"Ada kado, ada traktir."

"Bukannya seharusnya kau yang lebih dulu mentraktirku? Kau tanggal sepuluh 'kan?"

"Ehhh, tapi kan aku bulan Oktober, kau Juli! Jelas-jelas 23 Juli dan 10 Oktober itu―" ucapannya terputus, "Hah?!" Ia menyadari sesuatu, buru-buru ia melihat kertas itu lagi.

Apakah 2310 itu adalah angka untuk melambangkan mereka? Kalau iya, mereka memang punya tempat yang lumayan menjadi favorit untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Pemuda pirang itu melirik pasangannya.

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, apa _dobe_-nya ini sudah menyadari sesuatu?

Melihat seringai Sasuke, Naruto mengerti bahwa pemuda raven itu pasti sudah mengetahui jawabannya dari awal.

"Kau... Sudah mengetahui jawabannya, _Teme_?" Safir itu menatap Sasuke penuh selidik.

"Kau lelet."

Akh! Sudah dia duga, kenapa pemuda raven itu tidak memberitahunya dari awal?! Pantas sedari tadi dia tenang-tenang saja.

Sial, padahal dirinya sudah bersusah payah menanyai orang-orang.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!"

"Kukira otakmu sudah bisa menyadari arti angka itu."

Ya, karena Sasuke sudah hafal tanggal ulangtahun dirinya dan Naruto, jelas angka itu pasti bisa digunakan untuk melambangkan diri mereka.

Petunjuk terakhir ini sangat mudah bagi Sasuke, dia tidak menyangka kalau petunjuk ini justru cukup sulit untuk Naruto.

Karena jelas, **2310** itu... **SasukeNaruto**.

"Ayo kita ke tempat itu, _Dobe_."

.

.

.

.

Kemana mereka? Ah, ke sini, ke suatu tempat yang sederhana namun nyaman. Sebuah bukit. Bukit yang terletak di belakang _Konoha Gakuen_.

Bukit ini cukup luas, suasananya sejuk, rumputnya nyaman, dan tentunya langit yang cerah bisa terlihat dengan jelas.

Terdapat beberapa pohon rindang juga di sini, dan tanaman-tanaman bunga di sudut tertentu.

Intinya, bukit ini adalah tempat yang pas untuk bersantai, karena itu Sasuke dan Naruto sering sekali ke sini untuk mengisi waktu senggang atau di saat bosan.

Pemuda raven itu menuju salah satu tanaman bunga yang ada di sana. Ya, di kertas itu juga terdapat petunjuk bunga, bukan? Akasia.

Bunga indah yang melambangkan cinta suci, cinta yang terpendam, dan persahabatan―tergantung warnanya. Yah, cukup cocoklah untuk melambangkan kedua pemuda ini, hihi.

Ia mengambil secarik kertas yang terletak di antara bunga-bunga itu. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia langsung membukanya.

[_Clue_ 5: Diperkenalkan pada tahun 1966]

"Kau menemukannya, _Teme_? Coba aku lihat." Pemuda pirang itu mengambil kertasnya.

"Bagus! Sudah tidak ada petunjuk untuk menuju _clue_ berikutnya!" ujarnya semangat.

Ya, yang menjadi objek pandang Naruto pertama kali adalah bagian bawah kertas itu, tempat dimana biasanya petunjuk untuk _clue_ berikutnya tertulis.

Kalau sekarang tidak ada, berarti misi mereka sudah selesai.

Mata safir itu melirik ke bagian atas.

"Hah?! Tahun 1966?! Bahkan aku belum lahir saat itu!" ujarnya sedikit frustasi.

Apalagi sekarang? Kenapa sulit sekali _clue_ keempat dan kelima?

"_Dobe_." Sasuke mengambil kertas itu dan membalikannya.

Ah! Ternyata di belakang kertas itu ada satu huruf besar yang tertulis. Astaga, mereka tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu fokus menjalankan 'misi' ini.

Tunggu, apa _clue-clue_ yang sudah mereka temukan sebelumnya akan membentuk sebuah kata jika digabungkan? Sepertinya begitu.

Pemuda raven itu pun mengeluarkan empat _clue_ pertama yang sudah mereka dapat, lalu menggabungkannya dengan _clue_ kelima.

Ada lima huruf sekarang: O - Y - P - K - C.

Apa ya kira-kira? Mereka berpikir. Sepertinya para pembaca juga sudah tahu.

"Ah!"

Ya, benar...

"POCKY!" Pemuda pirang itu berhasil memecahkannya. Yak, selamat. Sekarang tugas mereka hanya tinggal membeli 'hadiah' itu.

* * *

Mereka segera menghampiri salah satu toko terdekat untuk membeli _stick_ biskuit tersebut―dua kotak.

Helaan napas lega terdengar dari bibir Naruto. Yah, setidaknya sekarang mereka sudah berada di zona aman karena berhasil menemukan hadiah apa yang diinginkan oleh Shrine.

Pemuda pirang itu melihat jam tangannya, sudah pukul setengah dua.

"_Teme_, kau lapar, tidak?"

"Hn."

"Ayo, kita cari makan."

"Hn." Pemuda raven itu mengadahkan tangannya seolah meminta sesuatu.

"Apa?"

Sasuke tidak merespon, namun Naruto tetap memberikan bungkusan pocky yang dia pegang. Ya, sebenarnya dia tahu maksud pemuda raven itu.

"Uwah!" Naruto terkejut begitu melihat Sasuke membuka salah satu kotak pocky tersebut, "Itu buat Shrine-_chan_, _Teme_!"

"Anak itu cukup mendapat satu kotak saja 'kan? Kita beli dua kotak, _Dobe_."

"Tapi kan―"

Ucapan Naruto terputus saat Sasuke menyodorkan kotak pocky itu ke depan wajahnya, tanda menawarkan.

Pemuda pirang terdiam sejenak, namun kemudian tetap mengambilnya dua batang.

"Aku lapar dan kau juga," ujar pemuda raven itu.

Yap, setidaknya pocky bisa mengganjal sedikit. Bunyi renyah _stick_ pocky itu menemani setiap langkah mereka.

"_Teme_, bagaimana kalau kita makan di restoran itu?" Naruto menunjuk pada restoran di depan sana.

"Hn, terserah."

Mereka pun memasuki restoran tersebut, setelah memesan dan sebaginya, mereka segera menuju meja makan yang masih kosong.

Sasuke masih sibuk memakan satu persatu _stick_ biskuit yang renyah itu, sementara Naruto terus memperhatikannya.

"Hei, _Teme_, kau tahu _pocky game_?"

Pemuda raven itu melirik pemuda pirang di hadapannya, kemudian sudut bibirnya tertarik, "Kau mau mencobanya, _Dobe_?"

"Jangan bercanda, _Teme_. Kau tahu ini tempat umum, bukan?"

Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya, "Apa kau seorang pengecut, _Dobe_?"

"Brengsek."

"Kita duduk di paling ujung, tidak ada orang di sebelah kita dan tidak ada kamera di sini." Seringai itu masih betah di bibir Sasuke.

"Berhenti menunjukkan seringai bodohmu itu, _Teme_. Baiklah, kalau kau memang menantangku, akan aku lakukan!"

Sasuke sedikit menggerakkan bibirnya sehingga posisi _stick_ pocky itu menjadi lurus ke depan, sementara Naruto sedikit mencondongkan badannya untuk meraih ujung lain pocky tersebut.

Yang satu menatap remeh, yang satu menatap sebal. Tabrakan antar dua mata yang berbeda warna itu.

Bunyi renyah pocky yang digigit mulai terdengar, Naruto yang maju.

Sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam menopang dagu, ia ingin lihat sejauh mana Naruto bisa menjalankan tantangannya.

Maju. Maju. Maju. Maju.

Uwoh, ini baru namanya laki-laki! Berani!

Sedikit lagi.

Krek.

Stick pocky itu dipatahkan, Naruto menjauhkan diri.

"Kau kalah."

"Aku sudah menjalankannya―"

"Kau tidak berhasil menyelesaikannya." Senyum meremehkan itu kembali Sasuke tunjukkan.

"Cih."

Sasuke memang brengsek, bilang saja kalau mau mengejek.

"Berhenti menjadi gila, _Teme_." Safir itu melirik keluar kaca restoran, "E-Eh, Shrine-_chan_?!" Ia terkejut melihat balita lucu itu sedang memperhatikan mereka―wajah dan kedua tangannya menempel di kaca.

Uwoooo, apa dia melihat adegan yang menyerempet dewasa barusan? Uhuk.

Naruto segera berlari keluar restoran, menggendong anak itu untuk dibawa masuk.

"Kau tidak mengunci pintu, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke begitu pemuda pirang itu sudah kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Kunci, _Teme_."

"Lalu anak itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada balita lucu yang duduk di pangkuannya, "Shrine-_chan_, bagaimana caranya kau ke sini?"

Anak itu mendongak untuk menatap wajah _touchan_-nya, "Kata calah catu kakak Kijuna, aku tidak boleh membelitahu papa-_touchan_ kalau dia yang membawaku ke cini."

Kyaaaa, Shrine-_chan_, kok dikasitau, sih?! TAT

"_Tou-chan_."

"Hm?"

"Tadi _tou-chan_ cium papa?"

"A-Apa?"

"Hum, hum." Bocah itu mengangguk-angguk, "Tadi bibil _tou-chan_―"

"Uwah! Bukan, bukan, bukan, ahaha." Pemuda pirang itu tertawa garing.

Waduh, bahaya! Anak kecil lihat begituan!

"Ta-Tadi itu di wajah papa ada kotoran, jadi _tou-chan_ ingin melihatnya lebih jelas."

"Ohhh," balas anak itu polos. Fyuh...

"Permisi, _mochaccino_ dan _orange_ jus nya." Oh, ternyata mereka tidak jadi makan, cukup minum saja. Pelayan wanita itu menaruh kedua minuman tersebut di atas meja.

"Hum... Mokacino, pasti punya papa, ya? Olen jus nya punya _tou-chan_."

"Apa?" Pelayan itu sedikit bingung.

Mereka bertatapan sejenak, kemudian Shrine tersenyum lebar, "Papa." Ia menunjuk pada Sasuke, "_Tou-chan_." Lalu menarik-narik pelan baju Naruto.

"Papa... _Tou-chan_..." ulangnya sekali lagi.

"Eh...?"

"Ma-Maaf." Naruto menengahi, "Percayalah, dia anak titipan." Ia tersenyum garing.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ah, ahaha, maaf ya, bukan maksud saya untuk―"

"Tak apa, terimakasih minumannya," potong pemuda pirang itu.

Pelayan itu pun segera membungkuk dan kembali bekerja.

Naruto menghela napas.

"Setelah ini kita pulang, _Dobe_."

"Iya―"

"Jalan-jalan."

"Eh?"

"Jalan-jalan." Shrine memelas pada Naruto.

"Tapi, Shrine-_chan_―"

"Tou-_chan_..." Tampang anak itu semakin memelas.

Ditatap seperti itu Naruto menjadi tak tega, ia pun memberi isyarat memohon pada Sasuke.

Kali ini giliran pemuda raven itu yang menghela napas.

* * *

Shrine menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan Naruto. Takut-takut kalau papa-_touchan_ nya hilang, hihihi.

Mereka memasuki salah satu toko mainan. Bocah itu dengan semangat berkeliling melihat-lihat mainan yang ada di sana.

Tak lama, ia menghampiri Naruto, "_Tou-chan_, ini cama ini bagucan mana?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan sebuah mobil dan pesawat mainan.

Semua tatapan di sana mengarah pada Naruto, seolah berkata 'Apa? Masih muda begitu sudah punya anak?'

Naruto sendiri agak _awkward_ sebenarnya dipandang seperti itu, namun sebisa mungkin ia tidak memperdulikannya.

"Dua-duanya bagus." Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum.

Shrine memandang antara mobil dan pesawat yang ia pegang, lalu kembali menatap Naruto sebentar, kemudian berlalu.

"Papa." Ia menarik-narik baju Sasuke, "Ini cama ini bagucan mana?" Kembali ia tunjukkan kedua mainan yang ada di tangannya.

"Hn, terserah," jawab pemuda raven itu datar.

Lain Naruto, lain Sasuke, ia malah melirik balik orang-orang yang menatapnya, sehingga orang-orang itu menjadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Mama, anak itu memanggil kedua kakak itu―"

"Ah, abaikan. Abaikan saja." Sang mama hanya bisa tersenyum garing.

Kita kembali pada Shrine, mendengar jawaban kedua 'orangtua'nya yang tidak memuaskan, ia cemberut. Lalu menaruh kedua mainan itu dengan sedikit dibanting.

Prang!

"Uwah, Shrine-_chan_, jangan dibanting," ujar Naruto yang berada di dekatnya.

Bocah itu tidak mendengarkan, ia malah langsung berlari keluar.

"E-Eh, Shrine-_chan_!" Mau tidak mau pemuda pirang itu harus segera mengejarnya. Ia memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk keluar toko.

Waduh, bisa gawat kalau Shrine hilang.

.

.

.

.

"Shrine-_chan_!" Naruto berhasil menangkap bocah itu, "Kau... Kau kenapa?"

Shrine tidak menjawab, ia hanya memasang wajah sebal.

"Err, bagaimana kalau kita ke toko mainan yang lain saja?" Pemuda pirang itu yang memang kurang peka akhirnya hanya bisa menyarankan ini.

Ia pun menggandeng tangan Shrine dan berjalan seiringan, sementara Sasuke hanya terus mengikuti di belakang.

Tak lama mereka berkeliling, ternyata ada satu toko mainan lagi yang menarik perhatian Shrine, bocah itu memperhatikan toko tersebut.

"Kau mau masuk ke dalam?" tanya Naruto.

Shrine mengangguk dan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam begitu saja, sedangkan Naruto menunggunya di luar. Yah, setidaknya toko mainan ini tidak seluas yang tadi, jadi gerak-gerik Shrine masih bisa terlihat.

"Hhh, hari ini cukup melelahkan ya, _Teme_?" Pemuda pirang itu menoleh ke belakang, "Eh?" Namun, tidak ada orang sama sekali di belakangnya.

"Hah?!" Ia terkejut begitu melihat Sasuke sudah berjalan agak jauh di belakang sana―berlawanan arah. Ia harus mengejar pemuda raven itu. Mau kemana dia? Kabur, ya?

Sejenak Naruto menoleh pada toko mainan di sebelahnya, melihat keadaan Shrine.

Uh, di satu sisi ia harus menjaga bocah itu, tapi di sisi lain ia juga harus mengejar Sasuke. Akh, dilema, dilema.

Baiklah, ia akan mengejar Sasuke dengan kecepatan kilat. Sebentar saja, tunggu ya, Shrine.

Wuuussshhh!

Grep!

Pemuda pirang itu berhasil menarik jaket pasangannya, "Mau kemana kau?" Aura hitam sudah siap bersamanya.

Sasuke hanya melirik ke belakang sejenak, kemudian kembali menatap depan, "Mencari udara segar."

"Alasan konyol. Aku tahu kau―"

"Aku tidak kabur, _Dobe_."

Naruto menatap penuh selidik pada Sasuke. Sukar dipercaya.

"Kalau kau memang tidak kabur, ayo kembali."

"Aku―"

"Kembali, _Teme_." Pemuda pirang itu menatap tajam pada pemuda raven di hadapannya.

Sasuke menghela napas, sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar gagal untuk kabur.

"Dia bukan anakku, _Dobe_."

"Dia juga bukan anakku, _Teme_! Tapi setidaknya temani dia dulu, lagipula dia sudah menganggap kita―" ucapan Naruto terputus.

"Apa?" tanya pemuda raven itu, walau sebenarnya ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Safir Naruto melirik ke arah lain, entah kenapa ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya―untuk menyebut kata 'orangtua', "Kau tahu jawabannya, _Teme_."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Katakan itu setelah kita menuju jenjang yang lebih serius." Pemuda raven itu menyentuh sekilas bibir pemuda pirang di hadapannya. Kemudian berjalan duluan untuk kembali ke toko.

Naruto terdiam. Apa? Apa tadi katanya? Menuju jenjang yang lebih serius? Menikah, maksudnya?!

Pemuda pirang itu menunduk, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jantungnya... Jantungnya jadi berdebar lebih cepat seperti ini, akh. Setidaknya kalau mau mengatakan hal seperti itu jangan di tempat umum, membuat malu saja.

"Sial kau, _Teme_."

.

.

.

.

Bruk!

Sebuah pelukan menyapa kaki jenjang Sasuke. Ah, Shrine sudah keluar rupanya.

Bocah itu menatap sang papa, tapi seperti biasa, tatapan lucunya hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar. Ia cemberut.

Bruk!

Kemudian beralih pada kaki jenjang pemuda yang satunya.

"Apa?" Naruto tersenyum.

Tuh kannn, mending yang ini, murah senyum, _charming_. Lebih ganteng!

Papa! Senyum, dooong!

"Eh? Kau tidak boleh membawa mainannya keluar, Shrine-_chan_," ujar Naruto saat melihat ada satu mainan di tangan Shrine, "Kembalikan, ya."

Bocah itu mengangguk dan kembali ke dalam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Teme_―" ucapannya kembali terputus saat melihat di belakangnya hanya ada ruang kosong, "Brengsek!"

"_Tou-chan_, kenapa?" tanya Shrine begitu dia kembali.

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Tidak apa." Pemuda pirang itu kembali tersenyum.

Hhh, sepertinya sehari ini harus ia yang menjaga Shrine. Naruto pun segera menggendong anak itu.

"Papa kemana, _tou-chan_?" tanyanya saat tidak mendapati sosok pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Papa pergi meninggalkan kita," jawab Naruto sedikit sewot.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hiks."

"E-Eh, kenapa, Shrine-_chan_?"

"Papa..." Air mata itu mulai menggenang.

"Tu-Tunggu, jangan menangis. Kan masih ada _tou-chan_ di sini."

"Papa pelgi meninggalkan kita, belalti _tou-chan_ tidak akan belsama papa lagi 'kan? Kata kakak-kakakku kalau sampai itu teljadi, belalti aku... Hiks... Aku tidak akan punya papa lagi. Huweeeee."

"Ehhh, bukan, bukan. Bukan begitu, Shrine-_chan_. Jangan menangis."

"Cali papaaaa." Air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

"Iya, iya, ayo kita cari papa." Naruto segera berlari kecil. Entah mau pergi kemana.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Yo, _Teme_." Pemuda pirang itu memanggil dengan nada malas dan raut wajah yang sudah _badmood_. Ia menemukan pemuda raven itu di taman dekat rumah.

Sasuke yang mendengar panggilan itu hanya melirik sejenak, kemudian pandangannya kembali lurus ke depan.

"Anak ini menangis saat kau pergi, bodoh. Ia diam dan murung terus setengah hari ini."

Shrine yang sedari tadi hanya diam memeluk leher Naruto dan menopang dagu di pundak pemuda pirang itu kini melihat ke arah Sasuke. Satu tangannya menggapai-gapai ke arah pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke sendiri bisa melihat mata sembab dan bibir mencibir anak itu.

"Papa, hiks..."

Ia pun menghela napas dan mendekat pada dua insan di sana.

Shrine segera memeluk leher Sasuke dan Naruto, menopang dagunya di tengah-tengah pundak kedua pemuda itu.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah datar seolah ia tidak merasa bersalah telah membuat 'kekacauan' ini. Huh.

"Kau menyusahkan, _Teme_."

"Hn."

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Hn."

"Kau brengsek."

"Hn."

"Kau―"

"Terimakasih atas semua pujianmu, _Dobe_." Yah, setidaknya Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan sumpah serapah yang selalu dikatakan Naruto.

Terdengar tawaan kecil di telinga mereka, yang tidak lain adalah tawa Shrine. Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu melirik pada bocah yang memeluk leher mereka.

Shrine tertawa karena mengingat kata-kata kakak Kizuna. Hah? Apaan?

Ehem, begini, berhubung papa-_touchan_ sering berantem, jadi dengan cara itulah mereka menyalurkan kasih sayang. Uhuk.

"Aku cayang papa-_touchan_."

Sasuke dan Naruto saling melirik satu sama lain, kemudian terdengar helaan napas yang disebabkan karena mereka tersenyum.

Yang satu tersenyum simpul, yang satu tersenyum lebar.

"Kita pulang, _Dobe_."

"Iya."

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hhh... Lelahnya." Naruto menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, ia habis dari dapur mengambil air minum, "Oh, iya, Shrine-_chan_!" Segera ia menghampiri bocah lucu yang sedang duduk di sofa sana, "Hehehe, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Shrine hanya memiringkan kepalanya, tanda ia bertanya-tanya.

"Tadaaaa." Naruto mengeluarkan satu kotak pocky yang masih ia simpan, "Ini 'kan yang kau mau?"

Shrine tersenyum lebar. Buk! Buk! Buk!―Ia memukul-mukul sofa saking senangnya. Benar, itu yang dia mau.

Pemuda pirang itu membuka kotak pocky-nya, "Ini. Makannya pelan-pelan, ya." Ia menyerahkan satu buah _stick_ pocky pada balita itu.

Pertama-tama Shrine hanya mengemutnya. Yah, menyesapi rasa manis coklat di _stick_ itu dulu, lalu baru digigit-gigit perlahan.

"Ah, ya, _Teme_, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang lagi-lagi sibuk dengan sebuah bacaan.

"Kau akan memasak makan malam, _Dobe_?" Mata _onyx_ itu melirik pada Naruto.

"Kalau aku menunggu dirimu yang memasak, bisa-bisa kita mati kelaparan."

Sasuke tidak merespon, pandangannya kembali pada buku keramat itu.

"Ah, tapi aku mau mandi dulu." Naruto hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya―yang juga kamar Sasuke sebenarnya―namun ada yang menarik celana panjangnya.

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh ke belakang, "Kenapa, Shrine-_chan_?"

"Mandi."

"Apa? Kau mau ikut mandi juga?"

Shrine mengangguk.

"Tapi, ini sudah malam. Lagipula kau tidak ada baju."

Bocah itu segera menunjuk ke arah keranjang makanan yang tadi menjadi tempat dirinya.

Naruto yang mengerti segera mendekati keranjang itu dan memeriksa isinya.

Ah, ternyata ada satu baju dan celana di dalam sana. Pemuda pirang itu sedikit heran. Bukannya tadi pagi keranjang ini sudah kosong? Ia menatap pada balita di sebelahnya.

"Kakak Kizuna lagi?"

Shrine mengangguk.

Ya, Naruto sudah tahu jawabannya, karena dari tadi siang Shrine selalu mengungkit-ungkit tentang kakak Kizuna itu, "Bagaimana caranya dia masuk ke rumah?"

Shrine menggeleng.

"Kau tidak boleh berbohong, Shrine-_chan_."

"Aku tidak belbohong, tadi tiba-tiba caja kakak Kijuna cudah ada di dalam."

'Hah? Bagaimana bisa?'

"Err, baiklah, ayo kita mandi."

Bisa dong, Naruto! Pake _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ nya papah Minato gitu! Lupakan kalimat ini.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Uwah, Shrine-_chan_, jangan main air," ujar Naruto saat dirinya terciprat-ciprat air _bathup_ karena tangan Shrine yang tidak bisa diam.

"S-Shrine-_chan_."

Anak balita itu tidak mendengarkan, tangannya masih sibuk bermain dengan air.

Aduh, basah deh ini baju. Untung mandiin Shrine duluan.

Buru-buru Naruto membersihkan sisa sabun yang masih ada di tubuh Shrine, anak ini harus cepat-cepat keluar dari _bathup_.

Grek.

Pintu geser kamar mandi terbuka.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat pada dua insan yang ada di dalam. Ia menatap datar pada Shrine, "Hei, bocah, jangan merepotkan kami."

Shrine terdiam menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke, perlahan bibirnya mencibir. Pa-Papa seraaaam!

Kenapa dari pagi 'galak' terus, sih? Hiks.

Buk!

"Akh!"

Naruto yang melihat Shrine hampir menangis segera menyikut perut Sasuke, membuat pemuda raven itu meringis.

"Jangan berkata kasar begitu, _Teme_."

Shrine tertawa. Oh, di pikirannya masih terprogram; Berantem = Sayang.

Ehhh, salah, Shrine-_chan_. Salah, salah, salaaahhh. Masa' nanti papa-_touchan_ disuruh berantem terus? Mending berantemnya di ranjang aja―desh.

Shrine menarik baju Naruto dan Sasuke, membuat kedua pemuda itu menoleh padanya.

"Mandi baleng."

"Apa?"

Shrine mengangguk-angguk.

"Ng... Kapan-kapan ya, Shrine-_chan_." Naruto tersenyum pada bocah itu.

Jangan percaya ini, Shrine-_chan_. Kapan coba terakhir kali _touchan_-mu mandi bareng papa? =.=

Pemuda pirang itu mengangkat si Balita dan menyodorkannya pada pemuda raven di sampingnya.

"Apa?"

"Pakaikan dia baju."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Akh, aku tidak akan meminta bantuamu kalau bajuku tidak basah begini, _Teme_! Lagipula aku mau mandi."

Sasuke tidak menjawab lagi, ia segera menggendong Shrine dan membawanya keluar.

Pemuda raven itu duduk di kasurnya, lalu segera memakaikan baju dan celana pada Shrine.

Sejenak ia memperhatikan bocah lucu yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Papa." Bocah itu tersenyum, tangannya menggapai-gapai ke wajah Sasuke.

"Papa," ulangnya lagi.

"Hn?"

"Papa, cenyuuum."

"Apa?"

"Cenyuuum, papa. Cenyuuum."

Kalau boleh dibilang, sebenarnya Sasuke mengerti apa yang dikatakan Shrine. Ia pun menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

Shrine terdiam melihat senyuman itu. Akhirnya, papa tersenyum!

Bocah itu tersenyum lebar, kedua tangannya terangkat riang, tawa lucu khas balita juga terdengar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke segera menggendong Shrine dan membawanya ke ruang tengah. Yah, hitung-hitung sambil menunggu Naruto.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Selesai dengan acara mandinya, Naruto melewati ruang tengah untuk menuju dapur, dilihatnya dua insan yang saling tak berbicara di sana.

Sasuke yang kembali berkutat dengan bukunya, dan Shrine yang memandangi Sasuke.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum sekilas, lalu lanjut berjalan menuju dapur.

Mari kita lihat Shrine...

Sebenarnya kalau kita perhatikan baik-baik, wajah Shrine sedikit cemberut. Huh, lagi-lagi papanya membaca buku jelek itu.

Rasanya ingin mengambil buku itu, tapi tadi pagi ia sudah berjanji dengan _tou-chan_ untuk tidak berbuat nakal lagi.

Shrine akhirnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian _handphone_ sang papa menarik perhatiannya.

Ia pun mengambil _handphone_ itu dan menekan salah satu tombolnya.

"...Huweeeee." Tiba-tiba ia menangis.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar tangis itu, begitu juga Naruto yang berada di dapur, segera pemuda pirang itu menuju ke ruang tengah.

Benar-benar deh Sasuke dan Shrine itu, tidak bisa akur. Sudah berapa kali coba Shrine dibuat menangis oleh Sasuke? Satu kali? Dua kali? Tiga kali? Pastinya lebih dari itu!

"Kenapa, Shrine-_chan_?"

Bocah itu segera berlari memeluk kaki jenjang Naruto.

"_To-Touchan_, foto cama hantu."

"Hah?"

Shrine menunjuk pada _handphone_ Sasuke. Naruto yang penasaran pun akhirnya mengambil _handphone_ itu.

Oh, ternyata Sasuke memasang _wallpaper_ foto dirinya yang tadi berpose dengan patung peraga anatomi manusia. _Funny_.

"Sudah, sudah, ya. Jangan menangis lagi." Naruto mengelus-elus rambut Shrine.

"Sa-su-ke, bantu aku memasak." Aura hitam sudah siap di belakang pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke dan Shrine harus dipisahkan!

"_Dobe_, aku tidak bermaksud―"

"Ban-tu-a-ku." Tatapan Naruto semakin garang.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata kesal melihatnya, ia membanting bukunya di sofa dan berjalan mengikuti Naruto menuju dapur.

Pemuda raven itu menyender pada pintu geser dapur, diperhatikannya Naruto yang sedang menyiapkan bahan-bahan makan malam. Ia menghela napas, lalu mendekati pemuda pirang itu.

Puk.

Sebuah tepukan lembut menyapa surai pirang Naruto.

Mata safir itu melirik pemuda raven di sebalahnya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau lelah?" tanya pemuda raven itu.

"Ya, begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong, _Teme_, aku penasaran dengan Kizuna itu. Sebenarnya mereka siapa, ya?"

"Entahlah."

"Bantu aku mencari tahu tentang mereka,_ Teme_."

"Hn, kalau aku tidak sibuk."

"Cih, kau itu selalu sok sibuk. Kalau kau memang tidak mau membantu, aku bisa cari tahu sendiri."

"Sudahlah, _Dobe_. Cepat siapkan makan malam, aku akan membantumu karena aku tahu kau lelah."

Naruto menatap Sasuke sejenak, lalu tersenyum dan memeluk leher pemuda raven itu dalam posisi berhadapan, "Heee, sejak kapan kau jadi suka membantu?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya, kemudian ia mengecup lembut bibir Naruto.

Kedua pasang mata itu saling tertutup. Yak, cukup untuk menghabiskan waktu selama dua menit.

Mata safir itu sedikit terbuka, terlihat bayangan kecil di depan sana.

"Uwah!" Ia segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke, "S-Shrine-_chan_."

Bocah itu hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

Waduh, kacau, mereka kepergok dua kali! Mending tadi yang pertama gak nyentuh. Yang sekarang nyentuh. NYENTUH!

Naruto segera menghampiri Shrine dan mengajaknya kembali ke ruang tengah. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

Maaf ya, Sasuke. Waktumu bersama Naruto jadi terganggu. Inilah resiko punya anak―uhuk.

.

.

.

.

"Shrine-_chan_, tunggu di sini saja, ya," ujar pemuda pirang itu begitu mereka sudah sampai di ruang tengah.

"_Tou-chan_, tadi―mph." Naruto menutup mulut Shrine sebelum bocah itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia pasti akan menahan malu kalau mendengar kata-kata itu selesai diucapkan.

"Sudah, ya. Shrine-_chan_ tunggu di sini saja. _Tou-chan_ mau menyiapkan makan malam." Dengan kata-kata penutup itu, Naruto segera kembali ke dapur.

Sedangkan Shrine hanya memandang kepergian _touchan_-nya.

Tak lama, secarik kertas kecil yang tergeletak di lantai menarik perhatiannya, ia pun segera turun dari sofa dan mengambil kertas itu.

Dibukanya lipatan kertas itu. Oh, ternyata surat dari kakak Kizuna yang tadi memberi tantangan ke papa-_touchan_ nya.

Matanya sedikit memicing saat menyadari ada satu kata yang terlihat sedikit janggal, seperti ditempeli sesuatu. Kata 'meledak' itu.

Ia pun mengorek-ngorek bagian kata tersebut dan voila! Ternyata benar itu ditempeli kertas lain. Kata 'meledak' itu harusnya 'menangis'.

"Oho... Kakak-kakak Kijuna culang."

Gak papa dong, Shrine-_chan_! XD Kan 'meledak' itu bahasa halusnya 'menangis', lol. Lagian biar sekali-sekali papa-_touchan_ kamu yang kasih hadiah. XD Masa' dari kakak Kizuna terus? Kan kakak Kizuna-nya capek―desh.

Melihat papa-_touchan_ nya yang tadi uhuk-berciuman-uhuk, ia jadi mengingat sesuatu.

Dirogohnya kantong celana yang ia pakai, mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk persegi empat.

Ah, ternyata foto papa-_touchan_ nya yang tadi sedang bermain _pocky game_!

Bibirnya tersenyum lebar, "Buat kakak-kakak Kanli-cha, Chikai-cha, dan Kijuna."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Vocab-vocab(?) bagi yang belum tahu: Kanli-cha (Kanri-sha), Chikai-cha (Shikai-sha), Kijuna (Kizuna), Selin (Shrine), Sutaato! (Start!), dll.

Huaaa, kutunggu foto papa-touchan mu yang lagi main pocky game ya, Shrine-chan! XD /desh. Enakan diurus papa-touchan 'kan daripada kakak-kakak Kizuna? Gak usah pulang gih. :D /ditabok. Maaf ya matamu jadi ternodai karena melihat adegan yang nyerempet dewasa dua kali. D: Tapi gak papalah ya, kissu orangtua sendiri /ditampar. Sesuai janji, tulis di bawah, prompt yang aku ambil **Pocky and Blue Sky** ya, Shrine-chan. :D Happy birthday, semoga panjang umur, cepet gede, dan tambah ganteng. *kedip2* /plak

Uhuk, buat Naruto kalau penasaran sama Kizuna ditunggu kedatangannya di rumah, ya! Ajak Sasuke juga, nanti disediain ramen 20 mangkok dan jus tomat 10 gelas big size. XD /jduk

Buat readers, maaf kalau ini kepanjangan, abis tumben imajinasi saya lancar, kayaknya indah banget gitu bayangin Sasuke-Naruto punya anak /dor. Maaf juga kalau terganggu sama emot-emot yang saya masukin, biar lebih ngefeel aja gitu. /apaan

Ampun deh, gak di wall event, gak di sini, cuap-cuap saya panjang banget. -_- Minta pendapatnya ya tentang fict (absurd) ini. :D Btw yang review jangan lupa juga ya buat ngucapin Happy Birthday untuk Shrine-chan. XD /dor

Oke, sampai jumpa di fict selanjutnya~ *duduk mangku Shrine-chan sambil dadah2 berdua* Dadah, kakak-kakak Kijunaaa~


End file.
